This invention relates to elevated monorail track wherein switching is to be accomplished for running the trucks of cars onto and off of a line of track. The cars are suspended from the trucks and the track is in the nature of a continuous beam that is interrupted by switch beams where lateral lines feed into or from a main line. The track beams are supported upon spaced columns or the like and are necessarily of weighty construction for rigidity, and correspondingly the switch beams too are of weighty construction. To these ends it has been difficult to construct switches that are reliable and quick operating, and heretofore such switches have been slow moving cumbersome structures. In this respect therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a fast moving switch for elevated monorail track. With the present invention the main line track and lateral track are connected and/or disconnected by articulated switch beams locked in selected position by a releasible gate, and all of which is conducive to rapid movement when released and reliably secure when locked.
A feature of elevated monorail systems is that the cars are suspended below the track beam from wheeled trucks that operate upon one or a pair of rail members. Consequently, the overhead area thereof is obstructed by beams and arches, and to this end it is an object of this invention to provide an articulated self-aligning overhead support means for the selectively positionable switch beams, while the rail members remain unobstructed for operation of the truck wheels therealong.
The track beams and switch beams are structural for sustaining the loads imposed by passing trains, and they are necessarily subjected to deflection thereby and as well due to earth movement; and to this end it is an object to provide releasible lock means that secures any one of a plurality of switch beams in alignment with a main line track beam and operable to separate said switch beams from the main line track beam for repositioning. In practice, the track and switch beams are of substantial transverse dimension, and being of rigid structure the abutment of the switch beams with the continuing main line track beams vary between right and left lateral switch beams and the main line switch beam. To this end therefore, I provide a retractile gate that shifts into and out of the plane of abutment between the live swinging ends of the switch beams and end of the continuing main line track beam. This gate is essentially a key member that is removable for freedom of the switch beams and replaceable for track continuity.
It is an object of this invention to provide anti-friction support for the articulation of switch beams in an elevated monorail track system, and to this end swinging switch beams are employed with bearing spindles at their pivoted ends in alignment with main line and lateral track as the case may be, and with bearing ways at their swinging ends for positionable movement into and out of abutment with a continuing main line track. In practice, the bearing spindle employs roller bearings and the bearing ways for switch beam support and the aforementioned retractile gate employ recirculating ball bearings.
It is also an object of this invention to provide for quick activation of monorail switch beams, and to this end high speed electric motor operation is intermittently imposed as required to rapidly shift and/or reposition the switch beams and retractile gate, as circumstances require. In practice, separate actuator units are employed for switch beam and gate operation, the former programmed for operation intermediate the retraction and replacement operation of the latter. In practice, initial operation of the gate actuator to retract the same enables repositioning of one of the switch beams, followed by reverse operation of the gate actuator to replace the same for securement of the other switch beam in alignment with the main line track.